Inolvidable
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Y hoy, como todas las noches, desde que decidí cambiar mi vida y seguir mi sueño, estoy aquí para pisar el escenario y olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, la realidad que atormenta mi existencia. Y es entonces, cuando mi mente me traiciona y me lleva, una vez más, a pensar en ella. Minific dedicado a Terry Grandchester. ¡Que lo disfruten!


**"INOLVIDABLE"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

Una noche más, una función más por ofrecer en el teatro, una de mis más grandes pasiones desde que tengo uso de memoria. Y hoy, como todas las noches, desde que decidí cambiar mi vida y seguir mi sueño, estoy aquí para pisar el escenario y olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, la realidad que atormenta mi existencia. Y es entonces, cuando mi mente me traiciona y me lleva, una vez más, a pensar en ella.

Por casualidades del destino ó porque así estaba escrito que sucedería, una noche de bruma se cruzó por camino. Llegó como la brisa del mar a refrescar mi alma para enseñarme lo bella que puede ser esta vida teniendo a tu lado la compañía de la persona amada. No sé como pudo conseguirlo, pero desde esa primera noche en que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, logró adentrarse en cada uno de mis sentidos.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la tuve frente a mis ojos, como un ángel que se presenta cuando sientes que la vida se desmorona frente a ti, sin que puedas hacer nada para detenerlo. Por un momento, me hizo olvidar todas mis tristezas con solo ver su hermoso rostro salpicado de pecas, y al mirarme en esos bellos ojos verdes, sentí que la vida valía la pena solo por ese instante.

Pude notar en su semblante contrariado, la preocupación por verme hundido en la tristeza y la soledad en una noche en la que correspondía estar eufórico por festejar el inicio de un nuevo año. Ella, sin conocerme, me demostraba la pureza de su corazón y la nobleza de sus sentimientos al preocuparse por un extraño. Y yo, totalmente ajeno a cualquier demostración de afecto hacia mí, alejado del calor y del cariño de mi madre, totalmente acostumbrado al desamor de mi padre y al rechazo de una madrastra que me odiaba solo por ser el hijo de aquella americana, como despectivamente la llamaba, me obligué a reaccionar como siempre lo hacía cuando algo me era desconocido. Escondido tras la careta de la insolente rebeldía, correspondí con una sonrisa burlona a ese bello sentimiento que ella me manifestaba. Hoy puedo decir que me arrepiento de mi reacción de aquella noche y agradezco a la vida que, a pesar de lo sucedido, ella, no se alejará de mí, por el contrario, desde ese día se convirtió en parte fundamental de mi vida.

-¡Terrence, en cinco minutos entras a escena!- Una voz conocida me hace volver a la realidad. Es el amable señor Thompson avisándome que la función esta por iniciar.

-¡En un momento estoy listo!-Respondo y continuó con el ritual de la caracterización, para transformarme por unos instantes en alguien que no soy y disfrutar de la magia que me envuelve al subir un escenario.

Me dirijo a escena dejando de lado mis pensamientos para adentrarme en mi personaje, pero llevando siempre, dentro de mi corazón y de mi mente la imagen de esa dulce pecosa que cambio mi vida.

El telón se abre y ya no es Terrence Greum Grandchester quien esta sobre el escenario, es la voz de Hamlet la que sale de mi boca y la emoción inunda mis sentidos.

_*Ser o no ser... esa es la cuestión.  
¿Qué es más noble para el alma, sufrir  
las pedradas y flechas de la airada fortuna  
o alzarse en armas contra un mar de problemas  
y por oposición cesarlos? Morir, dormir...  
no más; y decir que con un sueño cesamos  
el dolor de corazón y los mil golpes naturales  
de los cuales la carne es heredera... es una consumación  
devotamente deseada. Morir, dormir,  
dormir... tal vez soñar. _

Interpreto esas líneas con la pasión que el teatro y el escenario logran encender en mí, en un romance tan familiar y a la vez desconocido.

El telón cae ante mis ojos, vuelvo a mi realidad, vuelvo a ser yo. A mis oídos llega el murmullo de una deliciosa melodía, el aplauso que me acompaña nuevamente hasta mi camerino.

Me miro en el espejo y algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al ver que, la imagen que me devuelve no es la mía, es la de ella a mis espaldas. Giro ansioso para verla de frente, pero… ella no esta aquí, sólo esta en mi pensamiento. Es mi mente quien me juega sucio y logra llenarme de frustración por la impotencia de verme separado de ella. Y sin que pueda evitarlo, nuevamente vuelvo a recordarla. Regresa a mí aquel día en que volví a verla, después de aquel encuentro en el Mauritania en el que quede prendado de aquel hermoso ángel del cual no sabía su nombre. Fui tan tonto, tantas veces me recriminé por el hecho de haber reaccionado de aquella forma ante ella y otras tantas pensé que tal vez no volvería a verla.

En aquellos años, la percepción que de mi tenía, no era muy favorable. Si alguien me hubiese preguntado acerca de lo que de mi pensaba, probablemente mi respuesta habría sido que yo no era bueno para nadie, no merecía que nadie se preocupara por mí y sobre todo, no merecía que nadie pudiera sentir algo por mi. Desde niño, mis únicas compañeras fueron la soledad y la tristeza, así que estaba convencido de que no podría tener mas compañía, pero, la vida ó el destino, me demostraron en aquellos años en que fui estudiante, que no todo estaba escrito, y nuevamente, para mi gran fortuna, ella apareció en mi vida.

Regresé, después de un viaje infortunado, al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, ó dicho de otra manera más cercana a la realidad, regresé a la cárcel que mi padre me había impuesto. Estaba cansado, agobiado y sobre todo decepcionado por el frío recibimiento del que fui objeto en Nueva York por parte de la que se llamaba mi madre. Me embarqué en esa larga travesía que significó el viaje de ida y vuelta, ¿y todo para qué? ¡Para nada! El clima en Nueva York era frío, pero fue mucho más gélida su mirada.

Lleno de furia por el rechazo recibido en lugar del cariño que yo anhelaba encontrar, sentí que de alguna manera tenía que descargar mis frustraciones y sin sabores. ¿Y qué fue lo que hice? Apenas puse un pie en el colegio y decidí, de manera visceral, irrumpir escandalosamente en medio de la misa que se llevaba a cabo en la capilla. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que allí se encontraba ella. Resplandecía luciendo un inmaculado uniforme de color blanco cuando el resto de los estudiantes ahí reunidos vestían de color negro. Su mirada se encontró con la mía durante unos breves instantes y nuevamente me sentí feliz al ver aquellos ojos verdes iluminando mi vida. Salí de la capilla en medio de los reclamos y plegarias de religiosas pidiendo por el perdón y la salvación de mi alma, hasta en ese lugar pensaban que yo estaba condenado.

Me dirigí a un árbol cercano para sentarme bajo su sombra con una revolución de sentimientos que se llevaba dentro de mi. No podía creerlo, ella estaba en Londres, en el mismo colegio que yo. No podía creer en mi suerte, pero de igual manera, no sabía como reaccionar ante ella, de lo cual pude darme cuenta, cuando en ese preciso instante, al escuchar que uno de mis compañeros me llamaba, me puse de pie y gire para ver de donde provenía la voz y me encontré con esa pequeña pecosa. Ella pareció reconocerme, pero yo, fingí no conocerla, ignorándola por completo y me aleje de ahí. ¿Qué tenía esa pecosa que con solo verla sentía que el piso se movía bajo mis pies?. Quería estar cerca de ella, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin mostrarme vulnerable. Por una parte la ilusión se hacía presente en mí, y por otro lado, el miedo a ese sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido me obligaba a mantenerme alejado.

Finalmente pude saber cual era su nombre. Una noche, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, tendido en mi cama, algo en el exterior llamó mi atención. Me acerque lentamente al balcón, y lo que vi me dejo impresionado. Por entre las ramas y ayudada por una soga, una chica se balanceaba entre los árboles para llegar a la habitación contigua a la mía, y esa chica era nada menos que la misma que había conocido en el barco. Escuche que uno de los chicos la llamo Candy, y pensé que una chica de mirada tan dulce no podría tener mejor nombre. No pude evitar sentir celos, porque aquel par de chicos podían disfrutar de su compañía y en ese instante deseé estar en el lugar de ellos y nuevamente me encerré en mi mismo, pensando que aquella chica era muy diferente de las demás, era especial y única. Y fue entonces que me percaté, que de seguir pensando en ella, mi corazón se encontraría en verdadero peligro. No me equivoqué.

-Terry, ¿estas ahí?-Tocan a mi camerino y me veo obligado a dejar el mar de mis recuerdos para responder a la voz que me llama.

-Si, pasa Karen-Veo entrar a mi camerino a la que es en el presente la mejor de mis amigas.

-¿Cómo es posible?, ¿aún no estas listo? Terry, recuerda que tenemos una cena con Robert y los inversionistas para celebrar el éxito de la obra.-Me reprende con gesto gruñón.

- Karen, sabes bien que detesto esas cenas- Respondo con desgano.

-Lo sé Terry, pero para Robert es importante-Me dice con dulzura-hazlo por él.

-Esta bien Karen, pero estaré solo un momento, quiero regresar a casa y descansar.-No puedo negarle nada, tanto ella como Robert me apoyaron para salir a flote en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida.

-¡Gracias Terry!- Me responde con una sonrisa-te dejo para que te cambies, pero no tardes.

-No tardaré Karen.

Me hundo en el sillón, sin saber y sin querer entender lo que me sucede esta noche, los recuerdos no dejan de venir a mi. Será que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve el placer de disfrutar de su compañía, que me conformo con verla sólo en mis pensamientos. Candy, como quisiera que estuvieras junto a mí, el estar junto a tí cambio mi vida por completo. Los días en el colegio fueron inolvidables, pero son días que no regresarán. La segunda colina de Pony, como ella la llamaba, testigo de tantos encuentros, algunos amables, otros no tanto, pero que me ayudaron a conocer en todas sus facetas a ese ángel que la vida puso en mi camino. Ella, con su inigualable forma de ser, logró abrir mi corazón y penetrar en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos. Me ayudó a ver la vida con otros ojos, me contagió con su alegría y me obligó a encontrar todo lo bueno que había en mí.

Inolvidable aquel festival de mayo. Mi dulce niña, a pesar de estar castigada, se las ingenio para asistir al baile estudiantil, primero disfrazada como Romeo y después como Julieta. Ese día la busqué en su cuarto de castigo con el propósito de pasar todo el día juntos. Pero Candy era demasiado inquieta para esperar a que alguien fuera a su rescate y cuando llegué a su cuarto, ella ya había escapado. Sonreí internamente y me dirigí hacia el salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile para buscarla. Claramente a mi paso, pude escuchar los murmullos suscitados por mi inusual presencia. Paseé mi mirada por todo el lugar, pero fue en vano, ella no estaba ahí. Al no encontrarla por ninguna parte me sentí un poco decepcionado y me aleje del lugar, escapando así de una odiosa chica pelirroja que había tenido la osadía de sugerirme que la invitara a bailar.

Sin nada más por hacer, salí a los jardines del colegio. Subí a un árbol para descansar en sus ramas y despejar mis ideas, mientras me preguntaba dónde podría estar ella, cuando una deliciosa visión se hizo presente ante mis sorprendidos ojos. Al pie del árbol que había elegido para descansar, cayeron las ropas de Romeo para dar paso al traje de Julieta. Pude admirar por unos cuantos segundos, el blanco y delicado cuerpo juvenil de la dueña de mis más profundos sentimientos. Sin olvidar mi condición de caballero inglés, desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lugar, pero no pude reprimir la risa traviesa que se dibujo en mi rostro por mi valioso descubrimiento y que termino por delatar ante Candy mi presencia. Avergonzada me preguntó si la había estado observando mientras se cambiaba de ropa, a lo que respondí con un "Te vi, pero no te mire" para aligerar la tensión del momento y lograr que olvidara su vergüenza.

En un impulso, la tomé de la mano y juntos, entre alegres risas, corrimos hacia la segunda colina de Pony. Ese día baile con ella por vez primera y me percaté de lo placentero que podía ser sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Todo hubiera estado perfecto, si ella no hubiera traído a colación en nuestro presente el recuerdo de una persona que había sido muy importante en su vida, y que, a pesar de ya no estar entre nosotros, provocaba dentro de mi, los celos más grandes que hubiese podido sentir. Con el paso del tiempo comprendí que no había necesidad de competir por su amor con Anthony. Él estaba en su pasado y yo, era su presente, con toda la intención de convertirme en su futuro y ocupar un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Salgo de mi camerino, para dirigirme a la cena a la que he sido invitado y abordó mi auto, añorando la presencia de aquella dulce chica que llena mis recuerdos.

Al llegar al restaurante, me acerco hacia la mesa donde están mis amigos Karen y Robert, acompañados de los inversionistas.

-¡Buenas noches!-Saludo tratando de parecer amable, a pesar de que me son insoportables los inversionistas, tipos a los cuales únicamente les importa el dinero que les deja el teatro y que no tomen en cuenta el arte y la magia que envuelven ese mundo maravilloso.

-¡Terry, que bueno que llegas!- Robert se levanta y me saluda con un afectuoso abrazo mientras Karen me regala la mejor de sus sonrisas. Tomo asiento entre ambos y me preparo para enfrentar una velada de la cual ya se su contenido: dinero y ganancias.

-Terrence, su actuación de esta noche fue fantástica, su interpretación del monologo de Hamlet fue absolutamente magistral, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones.-Me dice el Señor Howard, uno de los inversionistas principales de la compañía, además de ser uno de los hombres más importantes y ricos de Nueva York.

-Gracias, Señor Howard.-Le contesto secamente, mientras empiezo degustar mi cena.

-Terrence, siendo absolutamente sincero, mis socios y yo estábamos un tanto preocupados por su desempeño, bueno…después de su misterioso retiro y luego de su rompimiento con la señorita Marlowe...pensamos que no estaría en condiciones de regresar a los escenarios.-Añadió de nueva cuenta el señor Howard, con un tono, que a mis oídos llego con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Pues ya ve que no, independientemente de lo que suceda en mi vida, mi calidad actoral no se ve afectada.-Contesto tratando de guardar la calma ante esa clara intromisión en mi vida.

-Así es mi querido amigo...-Robert interviene, para tratar de suavizar la situación.-...el talento de Terry es indiscutible, creo que todos deberíamos sentirnos contentos por la aceptación que esta teniendo la obra de teatro, ya que el éxito es en gran parte, gracias a Terry.

-Pero señor Howard, cuéntenos, ¿como van sus negocios?-Karen se une a la conversación, para cambiar el rumbo de la misma, lo cual le agradezco con la mirada. Lo menos que deseo es hablar sobre Susana.

Después de ello, la velada transcurre con mayor tranquilidad, aunque a mi parecer los minutos transcurren lentamente. Finalmente los inversionistas se retiran, y yo me despido de mis amigos para dirigirme a mi departamento. Mientras conduzco hacia mi morada, el nombre de Susana vuelve a aparecer en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de esa mujer? Ella que fue la causa principal por la que tuve que separarme de Candy.

Llego a mi departamento e inmediatamente entro a mi estudio. Me siento cansado, pero no tengo sueño, solo quiero pensar en Candy y recordarla. Que maravilla sería el poder retroceder el tiempo y regresar a ese verano en Escocia. Es una gran casualidad que mis recuerdos más felices provengan de mi estancia en aquella villa. Fue ahí donde pase los primeros años de mi vida en compañía de mis padres, cuando ellos estaban juntos y se amaban. Y fue en ese lugar donde confirmé que lo que mi corazón sentía por Candy estaba lejos de ser una ilusión juvenil. Lo que yo sentía por ella en ese tiempo era ya un gran amor.

En un arranque de osadía, le robé aquel beso con el que intentaba abrir mi corazón ante ella. Ese beso era la clara muestra con la que le demostraba la ansiedad que sentía por tenerla cerca de mí, probar sus labios, demostrarle mi amor y todo lo que ella provocaba en mi. Y que tremenda bofetada me propino a cambio. Me arrepiento enormemente de haber respondido como lo hice, pero en ese momento me sentí rechazado por ella y en mi frustración por no sentirme correspondido no supe que hacer más que responderle de la misma manera.

No volvimos a hablar más de lo sucedido y poco después, las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y regresamos al colegio. No puedo negar, que por un momento, llegué a sentir miedo de que ella ya no se acercara a mí. Pero, afortunadamente, ella también sentía algo muy grande por mí. Aunque nunca nos dijimos nada, ambos sabíamos el gran amor que nos unía y ante ese hecho, tan claro como el agua, no había necesidad de palabras.

Desgraciadamente, mi felicidad no duró tanto como yo lo hubiese deseado ya que, al poco tiempo, me vi obligado a marcharme del colegio. Tuve que hacerlo por protegerla. Aún me recrimino por mi ingenuidad al acudir a esa cita en el establo, cuando, desde un primer momento me pareció sospechoso. Ambos fuimos unos tontos al caer en esa sucia trampa que lo único que hizo fue acelerar una despedida que tarde a temprano se daría debido a nuestra juventud. Sin embargo, abandoné el colegio, con la firme determinación de seguir mi sueño, trabajar duro por ello y algún día, cuando ya tuviera para ofrecerle algo digno de ella, regresar para llevarla conmigo y no separarnos más.

Con mis sueños y recuerdos guardados en una pequeña maleta llegue a América. Pero, ¿qué hacer?, ¿por donde comenzar? Decidí ir hacia el lugar que ella tanto quería y añoraba, el Hogar de Pony. Sentí la necesidad de conocer el lugar donde mi amada Candy había crecido, y fue ahí, en la colina de Pony, donde comprendí por donde debía comenzar mi camino. Nuevamente Candy me ayudaba, a pesar de no estar conmigo, su esencia me envolvió en ese lugar y supe que era lo que tenía que hacer. Emprendí mi camino hacia Nueva York para buscar una oportunidad en el mundo del teatro. No me importaba donde tendría que empezar, confiaba en mi talento, además tenía un motivo muy grande que me impulsaba: regresar por ella, para tenerla junto a mí.

El teléfono suena y me levanto de mi silla para contestarlo. He perdido la noción del tiempo, pero la verdad no me importa. Extrañamente me siento feliz con el solo hecho de pensar en ella.

-Hola- Contesto.

-Hijo, ¿cómo estas?-Es mi querida madre Eleanor. Otra cosa que tengo que agradecerle a Candy, es que me haya ayudado a reencontrarme con mi madre.

-Bien madre, hace un rato que llegue del teatro

-Lo sé, Robert me habló para contarme que estuviste genial, aunque no había necesidad de que me hablará, ya que lo vi con mis propios ojos, me siento muy orgullosa de ti hijo.

-Madre, ¿estuviste ahí?

-Por supuesto hijo, me emociono muchísimo tu interpretación y no quería esperar a mañana para decírtelo.

-Gracias madre, tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

-Hijo no se te olvide que te espero mañana para desayunar, no olvides que día es.

-Ahí estaré madre, aunque últimamente no se en que día vivo.

-Te quiero hijo.

-Y yo a ti madre, hasta mañana.

¿Qué importa que día sea mañana, si ella no estará conmigo? Me hundo nuevamente en mi escritorio entre guiones subrayados y cartas que he escrito y que jamás han sido enviadas por el miedo que me invade al pensar que no sean respondidas. El sueño amenaza con vencerme, pero no quiero dormir, quiero seguir recordando, ingenuamente pienso que si la recuerdo, tal vez se materialice mi sueño de volver a verla. Así como volví a verla en Chicago, después de meses de pensar en ella.

Después de mucho trabajar, recibí mi primera oportunidad, con un pequeño personaje dentro de una gran producción. Hicimos una temporada en Nueva York y posteriormente, comenzamos con una extensa gira a lo largo del país. Al llegar a Chicago, inexplicablemente me sentía inquieto, como si tuviera un presentimiento. La sentía tan cerca de mí, pero pensaba que eso no era posible, ella estaba en Londres, al otro lado del mar. Al salir del teatro, cuando termino la función, en medio de aquel corro de jovencitas burguesas, escuché una voz que llamó poderosamente mi atención. Podía jurar que era la voz de Candy, pero no, eso no era posible, pensé que todo era un capricho de mi mente, la extrañaba tanto que me parecía escuchar su voz a cada instante.

Llegamos a la recepción que el alcalde ofreció en honor de la compañía de teatro y fue ahí que vi a parte de la familia de Candy, a la odiosa prima que nos había tendido la trampa. Sin pensar en nada más, le pregunté por ella sin encontrar réplica de su parte. Y que podía esperar de ella, después de lo que nos había hecho pasar. Así que sin más, salí corriendo del lugar para buscarla, así me llevará toda la noche y tuviera que recorrer toda la ciudad para dar con ella. Para mi buena suerte me encontré con sus primos, ellos me dijeron que Candy estaba en Chicago, estudiando para enfermera y que había estado en el teatro esperando por verme.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar por la emoción, Candy estaba en América, en Chicago, no tendría que viajar a Londres para estar cerca de ella. Llegué al hospital donde ella estudiaba, pero ella no estaba. Por una de sus compañeras me enteré de que mi querida pecosa había abandonado su guardia. Decidí aguardar en ese lugar hasta que ella apareciera. Esperé toda la noche, pero Candy nunca llegó. Le deje una nota con la esperanza de que la viera y me marché al hotel para preparar mis cosas y seguir con la gira. En la estación de tren miraba hacia todos lados esperando verla llegar sin éxito alguno. Descorazonado, abordé el tren con la desesperanza dibujada en mi rostro y me quede en la puerta del vagón con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. A lo lejos, pude ver a una chica vestida de blanco que corría veloz para tratar de dar alcance al tren. Era Candy, mi Candy. Finalmente mis ojos se recreaban con la dicha de poder verla. Fueron unos instantes, unos segundos, pero con ellos basto para darme cuenta que el amor entre nosotros seguía vivo.

Después de ese breve encuentro, siguieron las cartas colmadas de sueños e ilusiones, y la llegada de un protagónico en el teatro. El personaje de Romeo llego a mis manos y supe que el momento había llegado, le enviaría un pasaje a Candy para que viniera a Nueva York conmigo y no permitiría que se separará de mí. Contaba los días que faltaban para nuestro añorado encuentro, cuando la tragedia se presentó ante mí. Susana Marlowe, la actriz que interpretaría a Julieta en la obra, había perdido su pierna al protegerme de una muerte segura. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mi y le había dejado en claro mis sentimientos por Candy, para que no albergara esperanzas, pero, ¿qué hacer ante esa tragedia? Susana había arriesgado su vida por salvarme, pero yo no la amaba, y Candy, estaba por llegar a Nueva York y no quería perderla.

Llegó el día tan esperado y volvimos a vernos. Cuando la tuve frente a mi, quise estrecharla entre mis brazos, sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía no podría dejarla ir de mi lado. Al verme reflejado en sus ojos, por un momento olvide la tristeza que hasta entonces me embargaba y me deje envolver por la felicidad de tenerla cerca de mi y disfrutar de esos momentos, robándole al destino un poco de la felicidad que sabía, se me negaría tarde ó temprano. No tuve valor para decirle la verdad, aunque sabía que ella intuía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Candy me conocía mejor que nadie, a veces pienso que hasta mejor que yo mismo, por lo que sentía que podía ver a través de mi mirada.

La noche del estreno llegó y con ella los aplausos del público y los elogios por mi interpretación. Que ajena estaba toda esa concurrencia de la tragedia personal en la que yo vivía. Al salir de la función, busqué a Candy entre los asistentes al teatro y no la encontré por ninguna parte. Estaba por marcharme hacia el hotel donde ella se hospedaba, pensando que ahí podría encontrarla, cuando alguien me aviso que Susana había desaparecido del hospital donde convalecía y que su madre solicitaba mi ayuda. Maldije mi suerte y sin más remedio, encamine mis pasos hacia el hospital. Apenas llegué y encontré a la madre de Susana hundida en un mar de lágrimas, presa de la desesperación por no saber dónde estaba su hija. Indagué entre el personal y fue entonces que sentí una brisa helada que se colaba por la parte superior del edificio. Corrí escaleras arriba y fue ahí, en la azotea del hospital, en medio de la furiosa tormenta, que encontré a Susana con la última persona que pensé estaría con ella en esas circunstancias, con Candy.

No sé como fue que sucedió, pero Candy se enteró de lo sucedido con Susana y ahí se encontraba. Nuestras miradas se fijaron por unos instantes más que suficientes para revelarnos el dolor que ambos sentíamos. Y nuevamente las palabras no hicieron falta entre nosotros porque ella decidió marcharse esa noche. En un último y desesperado intento por cambiar un destino que ya estaba marcado, la seguí escaleras abajo. Logré detener su carrera, cubriendo su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo y con lágrimas en los ojos, deseé que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre. Desgraciadamente, no todos los deseos pueden hacerse realidad. Aún puedo percibir el aroma de su cabello penetrando mis sentidos y a lo lejos puedo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos alejándose por esa escalera sin mirar atrás.

Después de ello, para mi, nada fue igual. Intenté ser un novio cariñoso con Susana, pero mi corazón no podía albergar más que gratitud hacia esa mujer, porque mi amor, ese pertenecía y pertenecería siempre a Candy. Perdido en la desesperanza por verme alejado de la mujer que tanto amaba, me hundí en la tristeza y huí de todo y de todos. Quería perderme, arrancarme la tristeza del corazón, olvidar, pero no pude y toque fondo. Caí tan bajo que me avergüenzo con el sólo hecho de recordar esos días tan oscuros de mi vida en los que terminé actuando en un teatro de mala muerte. Y así hubiera seguido de no ser por ella, por mi Candy. No sabría si ella realmente estuvo ahí ó si sólo fue un mero producto de mi imaginación, pero la vi. En medio de esa turbia de borrachos que presenciaban mi deplorable interpretación, pude verla ó al menos eso creo hasta el día de hoy. El dolor que sus ojos reflejaban fue lo que me hizo entender que no merecíamos que yo finalizara nuestra historia de tal manera.

Fue el recuerdo del optimismo y alegría de mi Candy, quien me ayudo a levantarme con su ejemplo. Puedo asegurar que ella sufrió igual ó mas que yo por nuestra separación, pero también sé que ella, gracias a su espíritu fuerte e independiente pudo salir adelante. Tras ese periodo, me sentí avergonzado de mi mismo, y me prometí que no me dejaría vencer a pesar de las piedras que pudiera encontrar en mi camino. Regresé a Nueva York a continuar con mi vida, volví con Susana, pero con el paso del tiempo ella se cansó de mi desamor y me dejo en libertad. Estuve tentado una y mil veces de ir en busca de Candy, pero me contuve. Había pasado tanto tiempo y las cicatrices causadas por las heridas de nuestro último encuentro habían sido tan dolorosas que me obligué a creer que ella me había olvidado. Y tal vez, es mejor así, que ella haya seguido adelante con su vida, aunque yo muera lentamente por dentro por la tortura de pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Después de todo, el sueño me ha vencido, duermo profundamente y su imagen nuevamente se presente en mis sueños, al menos en ellos, puedo ser feliz con ella. Unos fuertes toquidos a la puerta me despiertan, me levanto malhumorado por el escándalo, y cuando abro la puerta, solo encuentro una nota a mis pies, la que levanto para leerla.

_Querido Terry:_

_Sé que quedamos en desayunar en casa, pero se presento un imprevisto, no es nada grave, pero necesito que pases por mí al hospital Saint Joseph_

_Eleanor_

¿Qué podría haber sucedido? El desconcierto se apodera de mí, no entiendo que esta haciendo mi madre en ese hospital, ese hospital que tan malos recuerdos me trae, ya que fue ahí, donde la tuve por última vez entre mis brazos. Me cambió de ropa rápidamente para ponerme en marcha, llegó al lugar y en la recepción pregunto por mi madre. La enfermera amablemente me conduce hacia un pasillo conocido para mí, donde al final se encuentran unas escaleras. Puedo notar que hay alguien de pie a la mitad del camino de ellas y ese alguien no es mi madre. Es Candy, quien me mira con sus bellos ojos verdes y sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Al principio pienso que es una broma más de mi caprichosa mente, hasta que el murmullo de su voz me confirma que no es una visión, es ella realmente.

-Terry, ha pasado mucho tiempo...- Levanta su brazo para invitarme a acercarme hacia ella y no dudo en aceptar. A medida que me acerco, puedo admirar que la dulce niña de coletas que despertó mis pasiones juveniles en los días del colegio se ha convertido en una bella mujer.

-Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto al llegar hacia ella.

-Se te olvida que soy enfermera, acaban de transferirme a este hospital.

-¿Vas a trabajar aquí?, pero, ¿por qué?-Mi corazón late rápidamente y un leve rubor que se asoma por sus mejillas me hacen saber que ella siente la misma emoción que yo.

-Bueno, en realidad fui yo quien pidió que me trasladaran aquí...-Ella duda un poco, pareciera que no encuentra las palabras adecuadas.-...hace tiempo, en este mismo hospital perdí algo muy preciado para mi y pensé que ya era tiempo de recuperarlo...

-¿Qué fue eso tan valiosos que perdiste?-Pregunto con la agonía de saber si ella me ama todavía.

-¿No te lo imaginas?-Pregunta a su vez con una sonrisa que aclara todas mis dudas.

-Tal vez, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.-Me acerco más a ella, su perfume me invade y siento que voy a explotar si no la abrazo.

-¡Tú fuiste lo que perdí querido Terry! Fui una tonta al marcharme esa noche amándote como lo hacía en ese momento, como te he amado desde entonces. Sufrí y lloré días enteros con sus noches por estar lejos de ti, pero ya no estoy dispuesta seguir condenada a ese sufrimiento. Hoy estoy aquí por ti, y vengo a recuperar lo que es mío, no he podido olvidarte y me niego a seguir intentándolo ¡No quiero estar lejos de ti!

Esas últimas palabras me hacen olvidar todos mis miedos. La tomo entre mis brazos, y conciente de que en esta ocasión no recibiré una bofetada, uno mis labios con los suyos, entregándole con ellos, el amor y la pasión que he guardado para ella todo este tiempo.

-Candy, no hay día en que no te recuerde y en que no piense en ti, desde que nos separamos esa noche, caí en la más profunda de las tristezas, no vivía, sobrevivía.-La abrazo más fuerte contra mí-¡No puedo creer que te tenga otra vez entre mis brazos!

-Hoy estamos nuevamente en estas escaleras que fueron mudas testigos de nuestra separación y que me han perseguido tanto tiempo en mis pesadillas, así que ahora quiero que sean testigos de nuestro encuentro para no separarnos nunca.

-Nada nos separará Candy, una vez te deje ir, pero nunca más me arriesgaré a hacerlo...no se vivir sin ti.

Ella sonríe y esa sola sonrisa basta para iluminar mi vida que desde su partida se había quedado en penumbras.

-Terry, no he olvidado que día es hoy, tengo un regalo para ti.-Candy pone entre mis manos una pequeña cajita, la abro y en el interior encuentro un camafeo con nuestras iniciales entrelazadas.-Quería darte algo especial que te recuerde lo mucho que te amo y así siempre me llevaras cerca de tu corazón.

-Yo siempre te llevó en mi corazón.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Terry!-Me dice con esa sonrisa que guarda únicamente para mi, la abrazó y nuevamente beso sus labios con ternura.

-¡Candy, tú eres mi mejor regalo!-Le digo mientras bajamos las escaleras del hospital. Al llegar al final de ellas la abrazo fuertemente, sintiéndome feliz de que la vida me de la oportunidad de estar junto a la mujer que amo. Y ambos nos marchamos del lugar, con las manos entrelazadas para continuar con nuestra historia.

_FIN._

Notitas de mi:

*Fragmento de la obra Hamlet de Shakespeare.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal se encuentran?

Pues yo, como dijo mi querida amiga mayosieteed, estoy desempolvando el baúl de los recuerdos y el día de hoy les he traído "Inolvidable", un minific que escribí en enero del 2008, con motivo del cumpleaños del maravilloso y querido Terry Grandchester.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejarme un review, estaré muy contenta de leer sus opiniones.

Y bueno, por aquí andaré publicando próximamente una más de mis historias.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
